


Always Have Been. Always Will Be

by Anonymously_King



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_King/pseuds/Anonymously_King
Summary: Shikacho smut because there isn't nearly enough of it!!!
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Failure  
Your Mission was a failure.  
They all almost died and it was entirely his fault.  
He wouldn't fail again. That was the Promise Shikamaru made to himself as he sat, agonizing, in the waiting room. They would have to let him in to see Chouji eventually....right? It didn't matter he would sit here until they got tired of seeing him or until they physically threw him out. He would make that hard for them, it would be a drag though,so he kind of hoped they would just let him in already. I mean it's not like he's going to go anywhere, not when his best friend was so close to death.  
He thought back to the day they had met. To the way Chouji's face had fallen when the other boys said he couldn't play anymore.....but who needed those guys? They were such a drag and the game of Ninja they were playing was, to be honest, just too much work. He had followed the boy up to the rooftop, where he found him with his father, eating chips. They had watched the clouds that day, and had been inseparable every day since.  
Until This Mission  
On this mission, he left Chouji behind...he knew he could handle it but the guilt was going to suffocate him....  
On this mission, Chouji had risked his life performing a family Jutsu that could have fried him like an egg.....  
After this Mission, Chouji was laying in a hospital bed, barely alive.  
That young boy with laughter in his heart and loyalty in his blood and bones.....on a hospital bed.......almost dead  
Almost Dead.  
Almost Dead.  
Almost Dead.  
Shikamaru felt something inside of him crack, like the sound of a dry twig Broken over your knee, he doubled over on himself and began to sob. He was vaguely aware of people approaching but he couldn't stop....his best friend. His Love. His Chouji.  
Chouji's face swam before him, smiling just before a meal or after a private joke....Shikamaru's sobs turned to dry, rasping screams and horror filled his gut like bile. He felt a hand on his shoulder, from the familiarity, he knew it was Asuma Sensei, somehow that made it worse. Like a small child, Shikamaru gave in when he felt the slight pressure on his neck, he curled himself into Asuma's arms and let the grief and the relief wash over him in turns.  
"Come on Kid grow up people sometimes fail on missions" Snapped Tsunade, but Shikamaru barely heard her. Asuma however, turned to face her "That isn't what's happening here Lady Hokage. This isn't about the mission. This isn't about his Team.....this is about one member of that team....this is about his best friend, who he trusts in battle and in life....and who he almost lost on his own command. This is about Chouji Akimichi."  
Tsunade didn't look pleased but she left them both alone and Shikamaru tried his best to pull himself back under control, sitting up and breathing deeply. Asuma telling him repeatedly that Chouji was ok, just sleeping it off "When he wakes up he'll be ready to eat all the IchiRaiku Ramen he and Naruto can fit down their throats, you'll see, he'll be fine" Shikamaru nodded, he believed Chouji would be ok but that didn't mean he didn't need the break down. He knew though, that he would not be fully settled until he could see his Chouji. Touch him. Talk to Him. Then he would believe it.  
Shikamaru knew he was being kind of obvious about his weird dependence on Chouji at the moment but he had almost died under Shikamaru's command and pretending that losing Chouji wouldn't have broken his heart and left him alone seemed like a drag right now. Losing Chouji would have killed him, he knows that because Shikamaru knows he loves Chouji, knows he adores, worships, fantasizes, about Chouji. But Cho doesn't know that. How he hasn't realized it yet is a baffling mystery to Shikamaru. And to Ino. And Naruto. And Asuma Sensei. And Kiba. And Akamaru And Shino. And Hinata. And Sakura. And Lee. And Neji. And Tenten. And Kankuro. And Temari. And to the Third Hokage. And to his Father.  
Shikamaru catered to Chouji's every whim,it may be at his own pace because Shika is above all, lazy, but if Chouji expressly wants something and Shikamaru can provide it, he will. He had spent a good deal of his allowances like that. Sitting across from Chouji, watching him eat to his heart's content, then proudly paying off the check afterwords and dragging Chouji to their spot to watch the clouds. Doing things with and for Chouji wasn't necessarily a drag. As long as Chouji is happy so is Shikamaru.  
Anyway the point was Shikamaru needed to see Chouji because he had to know. Right. Now. It couldn't wait. That was too close. He was going to go into that room and tell his best friend that he loved him.....and then if Chouji, by some miracle, didn't punch him he was going to kiss him until Chouji stopped him or oxygen became a priority again. 

Shikamaru swallowed hard as his brain tried to push up the thoughts that usually accompanied him thinking about kissing Chouji. Flash images of fantasies past: Holding Chouji's hand while they walk through town, stroking his leg as he eats and talks about training, playing strategy games Chouji knows he has no hope of winning but playing anyway to make Shikamaru happy. Cuddling as they lay watching the clouds,feeding each other. Kissing in the training yard, pulling on Chouji's thick hair to hear him mewl. Sitting on the floor, back against the wall with Chouji in front of him, chest to back, his hands, held firmly against Shikamaru's chest while Shika strokes his cock, nice and slow never changing his pace no matter how pretty Chouji begs him, and whispers all the filthy things he wants to do to him in a dark, sultry whisper. Chouji blushing bright red and stuttering denials as Shikamaru tells him how beautiful he is while he sucks on those perfect nipples (he just knows they're sensitive) until Chouji whines and cums all over himself. Chouji laid out on Shikamaru's bed, panting, moaning, begging and pulling on the Shadow bonds that hold him,and the vibrator, in place while Shikamaru watches, making him cum again and again. Chouji on his knees, smirking up at Shikamaru as he licks him like a lollipop. Shika biting every inch of that delicious body he can just to watch Chouji blush and squirm. Long, thin, dexterous fingers pulling Shika's hair, clawing down his back 'faster, harder....Shikamaru. Please.' Thick thighs braced against his shoulders as he fucks Chouji for all he's worth, for hours, holding his hands above his head because Shikamaru wants to see him cum on his cock and nothing else. Chouji on his hands and knees, sobbing into the bedspread, begging for his cock with Shikamaru 3 fingers deep, eating his ass like a starving man.

Shikamaru yanked his brain back under control. This was not the time for that and it definitely was not the time for the boner those thoughts would inevitably lead to...sometimes being a teenage boy is a real drag. He approached the nurse, she knew what he wanted before he said anything "I was just about to come get you, he's awake!" She stepped aside and Shikamaru pushed through the doors with more force than was necessary and the doors slammed against the wall but he didn't care he was halfway down the hall by then, his mind on one thing only.  
He pushed open the door to Chouji's room and his best friend smiled openly "Shikamaru, I wasn't expecting you to be the first person I saw" he had bandages wrapped around his arms and legs and all of his weight was gone, he looked like a ghost of himself but that smile was 100% Chouji and Shikamaru's heart skipped "The Nurses sent me in, I think they're tired of looking at me" He walked to Chouji's bedside "You look half starved" he placed his fingertips on Choji's arm "Heh....yeah that's the pills" Shikamaru's fingers shook "You took the red pill..." Chouji placed his hand on Shikamaru's "You're not blaming yourself in that big head of yours are you?" Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply that it was his fault, he left Chouji to face that monster on his own, but Chouji rode him over. "I won Shikamaru. I told you I could handle it and I did. I kicked his ass for our team, for our mission." Chouji looked down, suddenly unwilling to meet Shikamaru's eyes and his next sentence was mumbled "I killed him for..." Shikamaru didn't catch the end "I can't hear you when you mumble Chouji" he joked with false sterness, Choji looked up at him with firm eyes "I said I killed him for you." Shikamaru was shocked 'Wha-' "  
"He called you a loser and I killed him for it." Something tightened in Shikamaru's chest and a wave of possessiveness rushed over him so strong and raw he almost choked on it. Somewhere a dark part of his brain growled to life 'For me...he killed that bastard for me. He is mine, he is mine. He killed for me. Mine' he did his best to quiet this voice but his body wasn't listening to him he leaned over his best friend, his eyes never leaving Chouji's. "Shikamaru?....what are y-" Shikamaru kissed him.  
Chouji gasped and instinctively jerked back, the growly part of Shikamaru's brain snapped into action, he sank his fingers into thick golden brown hair and and held Chouji where he wanted him, not that Chouji was fighting him, the opposite in fact. Once he caught up he immediately opened up for Shikamaru, soft and willing with a small sigh and Shikamaru chased that sound, delving his tongue into Chouji's mouth. He tasted sweet, after everything he'd been through with nothing to eat but those pills he still tasted like sweet, ripe apples and sunshine and Shikamaru was immediately addicted. 'I will never live normally without this again, he tastes so....good....mmmmm'  
Shikamaru broke the kiss when he needed air, Chouji opened those warm brown eyes and there was a slightly glazed-over look but underneath was confusion. Shikamaru ran his hands through Chouji's hair "I love you Chouji....and I am so relieved you're still with me. I love you so much, since we were kids" he pushed his forehead against Choji's "I love you" Chouji was staring at him, his shock written plainly all over his face and Shikamarru was beginning to think this had been a mistake, Chouji was going to punch him and tell him he never wanted to see him again. Panic began to close in 'No, I won't let him go, I can't. Please don't make me Chouji, please dont hate me. Please I need you by my side.....' he started to pull back when Chouji reached up and touched his face "You l-love me? Me? But....I'm not a pretty girl....or even a good looking guy like Neji or Sasuke..I'm fat, everyone tells me so...wha-?" Shikamaru placed his finger on Chouji's lips"I don't even remotely like those stick girls like Ino or Sakura. I told you that the other day, when Ino was being such a bitch. I like meat and shape....your body is delicious... I don't like those stuck up, pretentious bastards like Neji or Sasuke either.....but you, Chouji, I've known that I never wanted to be separated from you since the day I met you. You make me laugh, you embrace my laziness, you let me be myself and you are completely yourself when you're with me. You are always there when I need you and I would tear the world down and lay it at your feet on a silver platter if that's what you wanted. But, I know that isn't what you want, you want what I want. This village to remain safe for your friends,and for your family. We do that together, we protect our home together. I adore you, Chouji Akimichi. I always Have. I Always Will."  
Chouji was staring at him, studying his eyes for the truth and when he saw how serious Shikamaru was his jaw dropped a little bit and Shikamaru couldn't resist if he had wanted to. He dipped his finger, still pressed to Chouji's lips, inside his warm, wet mouth and gently touched his tongue, stroking it slowly, then gently running his finger over Chouji's teeth and cheeks, feeling out where his tongue had just been and relishing in the warm and wet. His voice dropped to a tone of command, "Also, don't you ever call yourself fat in front of me again." He pressed down firmly on Chouji's tongue before slowly pulling his finger from that sweet mouth. Chouji moaned and then turned bright red and pulled away, ducking his head innocently. Shikamaru grinned, so he liked things in his mouth? Figures. He filed that away in a mental rolodex for later use, like when he wasn't laying in a hospital bed recovering from a near death experience.  
"I...I love you too, Shikamaru.....I didn't think I'd ever be allowed to tell you that."  
Shikamaru's heart leapt into his throat and he was leaning in for another kiss when..  
"CHOUJI!!!" The door was thrown open as Ino barged in with Asuma Sensei and The Fifth Hokage behind her, Shikamaru sighed, and Chouji grinned at him before turning his beaming smile on the newcomers. Shikamaru smiled "Im going to go check up on the rest of the team. I heard Naruto and Neji got roughed up quite a bit too, I'll be back and I'll bring food." Chouji gave him a serious look "You better"  
Shikamaru was chuckling to himself as he left the room, leaving Chouji to be mother henned by Ino and Asuma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chouji gets up to some fun. Shikamaru walks in....

Chouji was exhausted by the time Ino was done talking his ear off and she and Asuma Sensei had left him to get his rest until Shikamaru returned with food, he was happy to see her, of course, but Shikamaru......Shikamaru had just dropped the bombshell of a lifetime. "I love you Chouji..."  
The words still rang in his head and his heart was still beating fast....Shikamaru loved him. His best friend. His Savior. His Life. The Man he had almost died defending. The man he had killed an enemy shinobi for insulting. The man he had loved since he was a child, he thought he would have to be happy with standing by Shikamaru's side through whatever may come in life but be forced to stand outside, watch Shikamaru fall in love, get married, have children,and eventually, Chouji assumed Shikamaru would set him aside because really? Who wants to keep Chouji?   
But today. Today he had looked into Shikamaru's eyes, and if there was one thing he could read about the stoic, genius yet lazy shadow Nin it was his eyes. Shikamaru's eyes had never lied to Chouji, even when the truth was awful, they never lied. He had seen the truth in them "I adore you Chouji Akimichi. I Always Have. I Always Will."  
Oh, and that kiss.....it was Chouji's first kiss and his lips still tingled from it. Somehow Shikamaru tasted like shadows and smoke, like cool, smooth running water and darkness, comforting darkness, like the kind with twinkling stars and the whispering wind in the trees. Chouji could bury himself in kissing Shikamaru for the rest of a long life and still never get enough. His kiss burned in the best way, leaving Chouji feeling dizzy and dumb. Then he had done that thing.....with his finger, where Chouji had thought for sure he was going to pass out from how embarrassed and hot he was, it had felt so good as Shikamaru stroked the inside of his mouth, each caress sending hot little shivers through his entire body. No one had EVER made Chouji feel anything like that just by touching him....then Shikamaru had opened his mouth and started talking....he could still feel the tremor of Shikamaru's voice, he had no idea he could sound like that, like an animal growling. Chouji wasn't one that was really a fan of touching himself, but as seemed to be his life thus far, Shikamaru was the exception. He could feel himself getting hard.....when he actually spent time thinking of his best friend like this he always got hard. He tried not to think those thoughts very much because the emotions involved always made things a bit more difficult...he couldn't fantasize about Shikamaru without loving Shikamaru.....and man did he. On the few occasions he had allowed the fantasy he had always pictured Shikamaru taking charge, holding him, his hands on Chouji's hips or in his hair. Or Shikamaru holding him down, whispering filthy things to him, Shikamaru tying him up then standing in a corner watching him, making him feel vulnerable with those observant, sharp, black eyes, jerking his cock as Chouji whimpered under his gaze. Shikamaru pulling his hair while he sucked his cock, telling him how good he was, how loved he was......  
Now Chouji knew that was true. Shikamaru loved him. This wasn't a joke (Shikamaru's not very good at jokes...he thinks he is.....don't tell him)   
He groaned deeply and reached under the hospital gown he was wearing to rub his cock against his hand. His stomach, which usually got in the way, was gone and Chouji felt almost like he was touching someone else. He decided to go with it, maybe he wouldn't be as wound up when Shikamaru came back. He thought about Shikamaru. Long, strong,lean and agile his best friend was, in Chouji's opinion, the most delectable sample of a body...ever. His hair was smooth and soft and that ponytail would be really easy to grab on to, to pull him around with. He has broad shoulders and a strong jaw, strong, steady arms and long, powerful hands. He's a genius, his beautiful mind never stops, he has legs up to heaven, strong back, easy demeanor and beautiful smile, charming personality, dry sense of humor. He pictured him ,inches from his face, whispering "I love you. Chouji."   
Chouji gasped as he closed his first 2 fingers and thumb over his cock, gently stroking at first, he liked to take his time, pleasure, like food, should be savored to the last. As he drew his fingers up and down a shiver rippled down his spine and he gasped in pleasure "ahh~" he thought of the way Shikamaru smelled, like the oil for cleaning his weapons and like wind and rain, he wrapped his whole hand around his cock and brought the other down to play with his nipples, rolling and pulling on the buds,one at a time until they were both hard and tingling. He thought of the way Shikamaru had slid his finger into his mouth, the command he had given "Don't you ever call yourself fat in front of me again." So stern, so serious "Yes, yes Shikamaru" he hissed through his teeth, kicking the blanket off and pushing aside the hospital gown. The knot of heat in this stomach was tightening to an almost unbearable pressure. The Shikamaru in his mind fucked his finger in and out of Chouji's mouth, rubbing his tongue, before he pulled his jaw open and began loosening his belt and pants with the other hand 'You're going to suck my cock Chouji....you're gonna be good and take it all, let me fuck that pretty mouth." Chouji whimpered, he felt his balls begin to tighten. This wasn't going to take long, he was too wound up.....so wound up in fact, that he didnt hear the door open.  
"Yes, Shikamaru....yeeesss" Fantasy Shikamaru slid his cock into Chouji's mouth and he tasted like heaven, he buried one long hand in Chouji's hair and yanked "Good. Take it baby" he pushed in and Chouji gasped and moaned as he came all over himself. Bliss closed in on him as he panted Shikamaru's name, his hips twitching in the aftermath. When his ears had stopped ringing he took a deep breath and sighed and started to withdraw his hand when-  
"I had my first wet dream when I was 12. I dreamed I was watching you, touching yourself and whining my name. It's so much better in real life." Chouji gasped,his eyes flying open. Shikamaru was standing in the doorway, he had set a picnic basket of nurse approved food on the small table by the door. His face was slightly red and he had a serious tent in his pants but he was smirking. He walked further into the room and kicked the door closed behind him


	3. Chapter 3

Chouji looked absolutely mortified to have been caught, but Shikamaru had never seen anything hotter than that in his entire life. Chouji, laid out on that bed, hips thrusting, face red as he panted and moaned Shikamaru's name, pretty nipples so hard they could cut diamonds.....'He's mine.." That dark growly part of his brain was back, but he ignored it,for the most part. He walked to Chouji's side and took ahold of the wrist still under the gown. He had to know what he tasted like and he had to know right now. He pulled Chouji's hand to his face and began to lick his cum from his fingers. "Shika..?" Then he met those Dark eyes and fell silent as he watched him lick every trace of his orgasm from him ,never once breaking eye contact. "Mmmm....you taste so fucking sweet Chouji...everywhere, your skin, your mouth, your cum....just so fucking sweet." Then Shikamaru was kissing him again,hard and dirty and he could taste a hint of himself on Shikamaru's tongue and that threatened to make him hard again but then Shikamaru pulled away slowly. "Before that tantalizing little show you just performed for me, I went and got food. You need to eat, you're healing." He leaned in, right next to Chouji's ear "When I get you out of here I'm going to take you where ever you want, to eat as much as you want and when I get you back to full health and strength I am going to take you to my house, lay you on my bed and fuck you until the only word you remember is my name." He bit Chouji's earlobe, then kissed him on the cheek and retreated back to the door for the food, leaving Chouji panting and wide-eyed behind him.  
***********************************************  
Chouji was released from the hospital two days later and Asuma Sensei took them all out to celebrate. Shikamaru watched, satisfied, from his seat next to Sensei while Chouji devoured everything placed in front of him, and half of what was placed in front of Ino as well. Seeing Chouji eat like this meant he was back, he was healthy, or on the road to it anyway.   
The Akimichi clan are known for being very large people, most of that bulk being nothing but solid muscle so that their bodies hold enough calories and energy to perform their expansion Jutsus, which would probably tear a ninja Shikamaru's size to shreds and so, in Shikamarus opinion, Chouji needed all the food he could get.   
Not to mention, Shikamaru had a lot of love for the size Chouji normally is. His full hips and thick thighs are so soft now and they will turn into towering height and thick belts of muscle as he trains and ages, both of those things make Shikamaru weak in the knees. He loves that Chouji has cushion, he wants to grab him and hold him as close as he can, wants to lay with him every night and sleep in his arms. He loves that Chouji is bigger than him, he wants to hold him down and hear him moan, he wants to know that Chouji trusts him explicitly in more than just training and Shinobi work. He wants Chouji so bad it hurts sometimes and now, knowing he's going to be with him, and with no intention of leaving him, Shikamaru can't wait to mark him up and claim him as his own. He also can't wait for Chouji to do the same, he craves the way Chouji touches him,looks at him, speaks to him, like he's important, like he doesn't have to try to be someone else because Chouji has always wanted him around for the lazy bastard that he is. Chouji doesn't ask him to change, he never has, Chouji genuinely cares for exactly who Shikamaru is and that makes his heart flutter and ache.  
When they finish eating Shikamaru drags Chouji off to their spot under the clouds and together, they lay on the grass, until Shikamaru sits up, then straddles Chouji's legs and leans forward "I've always wanted to kiss you here. This is where we started, you know? Do you want me to kiss you Chouji?" He brushes his nose against Chouji's cheek, Chouji blushes and nods. Shikamaru gently grabs his hair and turns his blushing face back towards him "I want you to answer me when I ask you a question Chouji. Do you want me to kiss you?"  
"Yes, Shikamaru" Chouji muttered, his cheeks blazing brighter "Good boy Chouji" he murmured, it slipped out he didn't know how Chouji would respond to that and he tensed a little, but his beautiful love just shivered beneath him, his eyes dilating so fast it could have given whiplash and his hips jerking up involuntarily Shikamaru was honestly a little surprised, Chouji usually didn't like to receive compliments all that often, he wouldn't have expected him to have a praise kink but....yeah Shikamaru could accommodate that....it would be his pleasure.  
His hand tightened in Chouji's hair and he kissed him, hard. Strong hands came up, tracing up Shikamaru's sides and back, to settle on his hair and pull. Shikamaru gasped which turned into a long, drawn out moan as Chouji pulled his head back, exposing that long throat. Chouji set to it like a meal, licking and nibbling as much free skin as he could reach, Shikamaru's fists clenched in thick, golden hair and Chouji's tongue sent shivers down his spine and straight to his cock "God....damn.....Chouji yes, fuck fuck fuck" Chouji bit into his collar bone and Shikamaru saw stars, he ground his, now fully hard, dick down into Chouji's and yanked his mouth back into a bruising kiss "You make me so fucking hot Chouji." He breathed against the beautiful mouth below him, fucking down into his lap like his life depended on it "I fucking want to eat you alive, make you scream my name, make you cum over and over until you beg me to stop.....you're mine Chouji.....Mine" Chouji moaned at that and Shikamaru reached up,detangling his hands from his hair, interlocking their fingers and pulling Choji's hands up above his head to push them into the ground. " Say it Chouji. Say you're mine" he ground down and Choji gave back in kind as Shikamaru dove for his neck, teeth bared. "Fuck, Shikamaru..." they set a heavy rhythm, rubbing clothed cocks against each other and biting at exposed skin while they breathed each other in. They both knew they couldn't last long like this "Say. It. Chouji." Shikamaru commanded, and Chouji fucking whined....high pitched and desperate, he was right on the edge, Shikamaru's smell and taste surrounded him, his steady weight held him from floating into the sky and he wanted nothing more than to do exactly as Shikamaru said, after all,...."I'm yours Shikamaru....yours." Shikamaru snarled in victory as he ground down as hard as he could "Good Boy Chouji...My Good Boy" and Chouji came like a train, fast and loud, moaning Shikamaru's name and shaking like a leaf.  
Shikamaru stopped to watch him cum, mesmerized, the growly part of his brain purring in Satisfaction as Chouji mewled and writhed. When he calmed down, Chouji looked up at him and there was a fire in his eyes. Suddenly Shikamaru found himself being flipped, he landed on his back with a gasp as Chouji hovered over him "I should have figured you would like to hear that Shikamaru, you're always such a possessive bastard." He kissed Shikamaru lightly before beginning to kiss his throat, moving his right hand down to tweak Shikamaru's nipples through his mesh shirt, Shikamaru made a very unmanly sound at that, Chouji chuckled and moved his hand further to cup Shika through his pants "And you're right Shikamaru" he whispered, right up against his ear "I am yours, I have always been yours. I always will be yours. But, you know what else" he drew his tongue up Shikamaru's ear and squeezed his cock perfectly, Shikamaru moaned like a whore, he was right....there...just a little bit more and he would cum in his pants too...  
"You're Mine" Chouji bit down just below Shikamaru's ear, hard and Shika screamed "Oh my go~ah yes, Chouji, yes yours Chouji!" Orgasm raced down his spine and up behind his eyes, his ears rang and he clung to Chouji like he was drowning as white hot pleasure squeezed his lungs. Chouji didn't stop as he shook, didn't stop as his moans turned into pants, didn't stop until Shikamaru was whining and squirming from overstimulation. Then he collapsed next to Shikamaru and together they watched the clouds.  
Shikamaru took Chouji's hand in his "I was scared for you, when I left you with that monster. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." His hand tightened, as just a hint of the fear he had felt in the hospital crept in "I am insanely proud of you Chouji. I knew you could kill that guy. I knew you would kill that guy. I just hoped it wouldn't kill you too..." Chouji brought Shikamaru's hand to his lips and kissed it "I didn't know if it was going to kill me either, honestly I thought, when I collapsed by that tree, that that was the end of me and I was going to die, right next to my friends' handwriting. When I woke up in the hospital all I could think about was you...were you ok? Did you succeed in your first mission as a Chunin in charge? And......what would I do, if I asked Lady Tsunade and she told me you were gone?" Shikamaru sat up to look down at his love "I would have died Chouji....without you. If that's how you felt I promise you were not alone." Chouji smiled a little "Needless to say, when you opened the door and came in I had never been more relieved to see anyone for any reason in my entire life. I love you Shikamaru."  
Shikamaru kissed him, deep and long, pushing his fear, grief, pride, love, joy, sorrow, hope, and needs into Chouji hoping he could feel it. Hoping he could understand.  
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!!!  
> I appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> If you didn't that's ok too.

**Author's Note:**

> There just isn't enough Shikacho on the Internet for me. I needed more so this is literally just self-indulgent smut with a sprinkling of fluff. Also, I know in most of these stories Chouji is top but....I just can't...Chouji just screams 'bottom energy' when it comes to Shikamaru.  
> This is the 1st thing I've ever written and posted online so hope whoever takes the time to read it can  
> 1) Enjoy it!! And  
> 2) Please forgive the outrageous lack of plot going on here.  
> Thank you!!  
> Yours Truly  
> Anonymously_King


End file.
